deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Anakin Skywalker vs Luke Skywalker
Description The Star Wars Prequel Trilogy vs The Star Wars Original Trilogy! It's father versus son, where two of the most talented, gifted, and important Jedi enter the arena! But only one main protagonist can come out alive! Anakin may be the Chosen One, but can he survive a match against his successor!? Interlude Wiz: Growing up in Tatooine is something that nobody in their right mind would want to do. With all the sandstorms and Tusken Raiders, and because it was the farthest away from the center of the galaxy, the planet was the least desired. Boomstick: But whadda you know, on this planet on two different occasions, a boy was raised here, who was so sensitive to the Force, that his midi-chlorian rating were off the charts. Wiz: Growing up on Tatooine was definitely tough, but they were inspired to become the greatest pilots and escape that planet. Boomstick: Fortunately for them, they were given the chance to leave the wasteland and were trained in the ways of a Jedi by the all-powerful Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. And then, their Jedi Knight adventure began... with a few bumps in the road, of course... Wiz: Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One of the Jedi Prophecies. Boomstick: And Luke Skywalker, Anakin's son and protector of the galaxy! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Anakin Wiz: Long ago, on the desert planet of Tatooine, young Anakin Skywalker lived with his mother Shimi Skywalker. He was a normal kid who was inspired to become the greatest pilot in the universe, but for know, he was merely a slave boy. Boomstick: But he still had time to fulfill his dream, and used his limited spare time to build a Pod-Racer of his own, which he hoped to use in a dangerous Pod-Race! Wiz: But one fateful day, the Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, stopped at Tatooine to refuel his ship. While there, Qui-Gon bumped into the young Skywalker, and found out his Midi-Chlorian levels were off the charts. Boomstick: That and Anakin's apparent virgin birth, had Qui-Gon Jinn believe that Anakin was the Chosen One of legend, destined to destroy the Sith and bring Peace to the Force! Wiz: After earning the rights to Anakin from the boy's owner, Watto, Qui-Gon brought Anakin with him on his journey, and was going to train him in the ways of a Jedi too. However, Anakin was too old to be taken in by Qui-Gon, and Yoda even sensed Anakin's dark future. Boomstick: But that didn't even matter, because Qui-Gon died at the hands of Darth Maul! So, Qui-Gon's original Padawan, Obi-Wan-Kenobi, trained Anakin despite his own worries about the boy's future and the Jedi Council's wishes! Wiz: Even in the beginning, Obi-Wan realized that Anakin was a naturally gifted fighter. Given Qui-Gon's lightsaber to train with, Obi-Wan realized that there was almost nothing he could teach Anakin. Boomstick: Well, he could teach him how to not be a douche, but fighting is more fun! However, that rusty old lightsaber was getting old, and in Jedi Tradition, Anakin formed his own Blue-bladed lightsaber, fit for his style of fighting! Wiz: Anakin is a master when it comes to the Form V Lightsaber style of fighting. And believe it or not, there are actually two different Form V's. The first is known as Shien, which is an art that not only blocks laser fire like with Form III, but also shoots it back at foes. Boomstick: And that was definitely useful, because a lot of Anakin's enemies were blaster-users! So Anakin always deflected every shot, bringing the fight back to the opponent! But his dependance on this form only led to his downfall, when he had to go up against Count Dooku, another lightsaber wielder. And this, well, got his arm cut off. Wiz: So, after Dooku escaped in fear of being killed by Master Yoda, Anakin and his new robotic hand trained in the second style of Form V, Djem So. Boomstick: Djem So is basically exactly like Shien! The only difference is Djem So focuses on swordplay while Shien focuses on blaster fire! Like Shien, Djem So brings the fight back to the foe, using strong cross slashes and expert technique to make the opponent in trouble instead of the other way around! Wiz: Using this, the next time Anakin saw Dooku, he quickly behanded and beheaded him, even without the help of his Jedi Master, Obi-Wan. Boomstick: Being a Jedi Knight, obviously Anakin is one with the Force, which is an invisible power that all Jedi can manipulate! With it, Anakin can lift things, push things, and pull things all with his mind! Wiz: However, as Anakin was getting exposed to the Dark Side more an more, he also learned the Sith Force attack known as Force Choke. With this, Anakin can choke someone just by clenching his fist. Boomstick: But, Anakin is kinda angry... like, all the time. He has anger, even if he's not mad at his opponent! And he uses the rage to power up his strength and will to win! But anger also leads to clumsiness... and the Dark Side. Anakin: I killed them. I killed them all. They're dead, every single one of them. And not just the men, but the women and the children, too. They're like animals, and I slaughtered them like animals. I HATE THEM! Luke Wiz: Born on the desert planet of Tatooine, and raised by his Aunt and Uncle, young Luke Skywalker was a young man inspired to become a pilot. Boomstick: Sound familiar? Wiz: Luke had been raised by his Aunt and Uncle at birth, and was always curious about his father, but he never brought it up too often. Boomstick: Luke really wanted to be in the Rebel Alliance like all his friends, but unfortunately, his uncle Owen needed help on the farm for another year, and Luke couldn't do a thing about it. It really does suck to be a teenager. Wiz: However, that same day, Luke had obtained two new robot companions, C-3PO and R2-D2. They seemed like normal droids, and promised to do their job, but R2 suddenly projected a message onto the ground sent by Princess Leia of Alderaan. Boomstick: And, obviously, she was Luke's twin sister, but Luke fell right in love with her the moment he saw the hologram! Wiz: Princess Leia seemed to be asking for a man named Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Jedi Knight of the Old Republic. Unfortunately, Luke was soon knocked out by Tusken Raiders. But fortunately, the man named Ben Kenobi came to his rescue. Boomstick: And holy shit, it seemed Ben Kenobi was actually Obi-Wan Kenobi. Wow, what a surprise. Anyways, Obi quickly brought Luke to his hut, and gifted Luke with Anakin's old lightsaber before he "died." Wiz: After saving Leia from the clutches of Darth Vader in the Death Star, and than blowing up the entire Death Star, Luke got a big kiss from his sister... who he still didn't know was his sister. Boomstick: Actually, that happened during her rescue but okay... AHEM, in the battle of Hoth, Luke could weild his lightsaber, and was proficient with the Force, but needing more power, he flew off to find the Master Yoda. Wiz: There, Luke not only crafted his own green-bladed lightsaber, but was taught how to use one of the seven forms of Lightsaber dueling. And Luke's greatest was... Form IV, also known as Ataru. This was focused on being agile, and covering all open spaces when attacked. Boomstick: He was very good with this, and soon came to be a defensive fighter over an offensive fighter. And it helped him last a bit in his first fight against his father, Lord Vader! Wiz: However, after Vader got past all his defenses with his own offensive style, Luke decided that he too had to learn how to fight back instead of holding back. Boomstick: And no, he didn't train with Yoda to learn how to utilize Form V! He literally learned it by studying Vader's own use of the styke during their first battle! Wiz: But, Luke still doesn't use this very often. He stuck to Ataru in the second fight. However, when Vader enraged the young Skywalker, Luke completely lost it, and went with a far more brutal Djem So. Boomstick: Trust us, he was really angry! He beat his father to death with no second thought! And that just shows, that like his father, Luke can't control his rage either. Wiz: And that makes sense too. If Anakin was too old at eight years old to become a Jedi, than Luke was like an old grandpa, being about ten years older than that. Boomstick: And that explains why Luke has done some pretty Sith-like things! Just with the swipe of his hand, he had the Force choke out two of Jabba's guards! Wiz: Even so, Luke is very tough. He took out all kinds of behemoths, Vader, and even Jabba the Hutt's entire crew. Luke Skywalker: I want to come with you to Alderaan. There's nothing for me here now. I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my father. Fight! (Cues The Dune Sea of Tatooine https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iISxAhvv3ts) It was a peaceful day on Tatooine. The sand was blowing around like always, making it almost impossible to see. But there was a small half-destroyed house on the horizon. And on the inside, was a young boy grieving over the death of his aunt and uncle in that exact house, many years ago. That young man was named Luke Skywalker, a Jedi Knight clad in black robes, with a lightsaber strapped to his side. He was sitting on a chair, back hunched over and hand cupping face. Luke was obviously very depressed, or very bored. But there was absolutely no time to cry about his aunt and uncle's deaths. In no time flat, a golden human-like robot and a small blue and white robot burst into the scene. Luke perked up, looking and standing up to come face-to-face with the golden robot, C-3PO. "Sir!" C-3PO began. "R2 needed to see you right aeay! He has a message... from his old master." "Obi-Wan?" Luke asked, looking down at the little robot known as R2-D2. "I believe he meant his other master, sir." "Other master..?" Luke inquired. "Well, just play it already!" R2 made a whistling noise, and than a beam of light shot out of R2's disk slot, coming to form a pre-recorded holographic image of a boy around Luke's age. This boy didn't seem to be feeling as hunky-dory as Luke. He had a frown on his face, that actually looked more like a scowl. A thick scar was cut across his right eye, and his hair was a mess. "You." He growled. "I've heard you name around the galaxy. Some people are even saying you're the chosen one..." "Who... is this guy?" Luke asked in his mind. The other boy continued. "Meet me in Mustafar. Let's see who is really the best. I'll be waiting... Luke." And with that, the hologram faded, leaving Luke and even C-3PO speechless. "That was... My old Master...." C-3PO said silently. "You know him too?" Luke asied. "I better go see this guy for myself, then!" Before 3PO could even say a word, Luke was out the door, dashing towards a ship that could get him where he needs to go. Luke ran all the way to Han Solo. To the Millennium Falcon. "Hey, kid, what's up?" Han asked while polishing his ship beside his Wookie friend, Chewbacca. Too late to ask, Luke was already in the ship. Han and Chewy followed him in. "If you really need to go..." Han mumbled. "Where're we goin'?" "That volcanic planet. Mustafar." Luke answered. "Why—" "I'll tell you why along the way. Let's go." The Millennium Falcon rose into the air, then blasted out of Tatooine's atmosphere. (Cues Across the Stars https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9nk_WHHTQtY) After a few dozen minutes, Han turned off lightspeed as they neared the atmosphere of the volcanic planet, Mustafar. Han landed the Millennium Falcon on the planet gently, and Luke exited it. "Good luck, son! I'll wait here!" Han called to Luke from the ship. Beside him, Chewbacca growled. Luke nodded, than walked forward in his search, The place just seemed... bare. Well, aside from the rocks and lava. But there was no life in sight. From back in the ship, Han mumbled, "I've got a bad feeling about this..." 'He didn't show..." Luke murmured. That's when, suddenly, he sensed somebody behind him, and immediately turned. "Hey." Said that man standing infront of him. It was undoubtedly the man on the hologram. "Who are you? How do all my robot friends know you?" Luke questioned him. "My name is Anakin Skywalker." Anakin began. "He's a Skywalker? And he has the same name as my dad? No... Could it really be—?" Luke thought. "I am the Chosen One, the strongest Jedi alive. I'm also the greatest pilot." Anakin continued. "Fight me now! I want to see if you live up to the crazy strong Jedi that people make you out to be!" Anakin threw up a steel handle, than grabbed the tube with his right hand. Right when his hand touched it, the bright blue blade on it sprung to life. (Cues Duel of Fates https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q5ZY8Fz9GGU) Luke patted his side, feeling for his blade. His trusty lightsaber was right there, so Luke took it out, and activated the beam. A blade made of green energy erupted out of the metal handle. FIGHT! Anakin, without second thought, swung for Luke's head with his blue saber. Luke's green lightsaber intercepted the blow in a flash of bright green, causing sparkes to shoot out. Before they knew it, Luke and Anakin were in a sword struggle. Luke pushed as hard as he could, but Anakin didn't look like he was budging. With his teeth clenched hard, Anakin let out a cry of rage and shoved Luke backwards. To follow it up, Anakin rushed forward and beat Luke a few times with his blade, ending it with a powerful side kick. Luke flew off far, but stood his ground after a moment of skidding. Anakin rushed forward, trying for the same combo, but this time, Luke blocked the opposing blue blade with his own green one. Now in another clash, Luke chose a new tactic so he wouldn't lose. Thrusting his left hand forward at Anakin's chest, and using the power of the Force, Anakin was launched several dozen feet backwards, landing in a pile of rubble. In a magnificent jump, using Force Jump, Anakin burst out of the rubble and landed in front of Luke with a BOOM. Anakin, instead of re-igniting his laser sword, Anakin stretched out his right hand, and made it into a shape as if he were holding a ball. Immediately, Luke began to rise into the air. "Is this what they're calling a Jedi these days?!" Anakin remarked. Luke raised a tiny bit higher into the air, before comingto a halt. Conclusion Who do you want to win? Anakin Skywalker, because Darth Vader is cool and whatnot. Luke Skywalker, duh, the prequels sucked! I don't fucking care, I'm just here to comment on why Jar Jar fucking stomps both at the same time. What's your favorite color of lightsaber? Red Green Blue Purple Category:Sword Duel Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:'Light vs Dark' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles